Hazing the Penguin
by Animak
Summary: AU. The Academy's most sexy student, Vicious gets dumped by Julia...again, but this time he'll make sure she regrets it when he starts to flirt with the enticing Faye, but what happens when emotion becomes involved?


A/N It's been awhile since I've updated and posted. My other story is going to be on hiatus for awhile, sry! I Hope you like this one though, and I am going to finish this one.

Hazing the Penguin

By Animak

Chapter One

The rumors were everywhere. He knew it had probably gotten around the whole Earth's Flight Academy before he even awoke. He through his glares at gossipers, who smartly changed the topic, as he walked down the hall.

Then he saw _her_.

She stood before the staircase with the sun shining behind her through the towering window. She really did look angelic at that moment with her golden halo. His eyes softened. But then he remembered. He remembered last night. Then his eyes hardened, he wasn't going to forget this, not this time.

"Hello, Vicious," She smiled heavenly.

"Is he making you wait," He didn't bother to stop as he walked past.

"Don't be sore," She hissed loudly down the opposite hall.

"Too late, Julia," He whispered.

Making his way down the hall, he slipped into his lecture class. The volume dampened as he took his seat, all eyes on him. Then he felt a heavy hand slap him on the shoulder. _Spike_. Of course, it had to be him. Only Spike had the nerve, but more importantly he was the only guy who was allowed to hit him and live.

"Hey, heard she dumped you-"

"Shut up." He clipped.

"-again." Spike slid into the seat next to him, kicking his feet up on the seat in front.

"I said. Shut. Up." He was in no mood for Spike.

"So, who's he this time?" He pulled a cig and picked his pocket for a lighter, "Is he a Penguin or a top-shot-newbie."

"How the fuck do I know?" He glanced around the class, then wondering where the teacher was and hoping he'd get to skip.

"Ah…he's a Penguin. I knew she always had a soft spot for new pilots." Spike lit and puffed.

"Good, then maybe I can show him a _real_ flight." The tip of his mouth turned up at the thought.

"God, don't kill him!" Spike sat up looking Vicious over before he slumped back again, "You know, she'll come back to you. She always does, she just needs to fool around once in a while."

"Not this time. This time I'll make sure she never forgets." Vicious got up and left.

"What do you mean?" Spike called. He never answered.

_This time I'll make sure she never leaves me._

--

"Ready for you're flight, Penguin?" RJ asked in a sickening sweet tone as he walked Faye down the to the S1 Hangar, appreciatively dubbed the _Penguin Cell_ by the upperclassmen.

"God, enough with the Underclassmen hazing," She through her helmet roughly at him, "Not all sophomores don't know how to fly. Plus penguins can fly, haven't you heard?" She blew him a kiss and grabbed her helmet from him when they approached the jets

He grinned watching her climb aboard the sophomore jet, SP3, "Study a bit more, 'cuz they don't."

"They do…under water." She winked before dropping down into the cockpit.

She revved the engine and took it down to the landing strip. The lane was pitiful when compared to the seniors, but this small strip was better than nothing. She was about to roll down when RJ threw a pylon a few meters ahead and flagged her to a halt.

She slammed the brakes and threw open the side door angrily, "What the fuck-"

"Runaway!" RJ shouted and pointed up before she could finish her sentence.

In a few seconds the alarm buzzed and all jets were landing cleared off the runways and packed into their respective hangars. Every student outside stared at the sky as two patrol jets ripped through the clouds, attempting to hail down the runaway jet.

"What is it?" Faye followed the lone blue jet.

"Uh, I think it's a senior jet, it's a…SE-Falcon, most people call it a SECON, for short." RJ answered, engrossed spectacle.

Faye furrowed her brows, "He's flying a SECON, aren't those banned."

"They're only used by the top flight students," RJ turned and grinned, "Wanna bet its Vicious whose flying?"

"What the fuck is he doing up there?" The SECON gracefully slipped in-between the clouds, temporarily losing the patrols.

"One guess."

"Julia." Faye shook her head before leaving the excited crowd. Halfway to the locker room she dropped her stuff and ran back to her SP3 and climbed in.

"Vicious, you're not the only one who gets to have fun." She revved the engine and pushed towards the entrance, barking at the crowd to move. She got to the runway before she heard the speakers notifying another runaway jet.

She rushed down the strip and lifted up. She was damn tired of Vicious, closing down all the class flights every time he got dumped, but more importantly she did not work ten hour shifts through the whole summer at the Hog Diner with men drooling on her thigh for tuition just to watch Vicious fly around the patrols.

"Dammit, grow some balls!" God, did she want to hurt him right now.

She knew he never flew the same way twice. But she did know that once you see a flash of blue it's too late he'd be gone. She had to catch him off guard otherwise she might as well be like the patrols that never catch him. They only stop the chase when he lands, burning off all his anger.

The one good thing about the SP3 was it's white paint coding, making it perfect for hiding in the clouds, however, the jet is not known for it's speed or agility but it's a helluva jet for sneaking. It was quiet and small, making it invisible under the SECON's radar.

Ducking in one of the huge clumps of clouds, she eyed her radar, watching and waiting for the SECON. She only prayed that the patrols would be too busy for spike than to chase her, but then she saw two more patrols lifting into the air, gunning straight for her.

"Fuck!"

Just then she heard a monotonous beep. The SECON was approaching, approaching fast. Just then the visibility cleared and she saw him. No doubt he saw her now. She raced towards him. With two patrols behind her, she knew his only option was to pull up or force the SECON down, which the SECON was agile at and would cause a the engine to slow. But as they raced at each other she was feeling nervous, he was budging.

"Damn you! Just turn!"

They were getting close, pretty soon she wouldn't even be able to turn out. They were 300 meters away. Too late, it was useless to turn now. They were going to crash. Faye watched as the SECON race at max speed. She pushed the escape button. Nothing. She pushed again. The screen blared the words in red, _Escape Jammed!_

"What?!"

She looked back up and saw SECON in front of her. She closed her eyes and felt a vibration shake the tiny SP3 and then it was calm. She opened her eyes and saw two patrols whiz by either side of her. She turned to catch the SECON but it was gone.

"What the hell happened?" She fell back in her seat, sweating her nerves off, then she saw patrols at both sides of her jet.

"Oh fuck!" She punched the screen.

Her joy flight was over as she was guided by the patrols back down to the strip.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

She was so going to be screwed for this. She was so going to blame Vicious for this.

--

The office smelled of feta cheese, and with the teal wallpapered walls she really wanted to vomit.

"Valentine, what were you thinking? You could've gotten killed or, _more importantly_, you could've killed someone." Headmaster Kraine, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

Faye felt insulted. Apparently other people dying was more important than her dying, according to him.

"I was thinking-"

"It doesn't matter; you're suspended from flight classes for two weeks. You're still to attend the lectures. Valentine, you're dismissed."

"Goodbye," She clenched her fist and left his office, wanting to throw something, anything, at him.

She was almost to the main corridor when she collided into someone and fell on her back. She cringed closing her eyes; she was definitely going to form a bruise and no to mention the heavy body was laying on top of her, making her work harder for her oxygen. When she looked up, soft platinum hair covered her vision; she blushed when she felt his chest heave against hers as he breathed.

He looked up, dazed.

She couldn't breath. He was so beautiful. She wanted just to lay under him, like that, and stare at him forever. But then, he got off of her and smoothed his black uniform.

"Watch where you're going, twit."

Fuck his pretty face, she was angry now, "Fuck you!"

He smirked, "You wish you could." He looked her over then entered Kraine's office.

Faye's jaw dropped. She felt murderous. Today was, apparently, not Faye Valentine's day. Little did she know that the next few months wouldn't be either.

TBC

A/N : I hope this turned out good, don't forget to R&R!


End file.
